Okama High
by Saiko Maho
Summary: summary does me no justice;krad and dark are the school's most popular boys but they hate each other, daisuke and satoshi are their minions so what happens when they get assigned together for a school project?; shounen-ai{kraxdark, satoshixdaisuke}


Too many fucking ideas are roaming in my rotten mind, Krad's image just won't leave me alone , and the creepy bastard(Satoshi Hiwatari) himself won't get off Krad so now I am forced to write this fic for the pleasure or displeasure of you my dear readers, so read, enjoy and leave a review; although I must warn you this is rather pointless and probably will get nowhere,  
Coppelia Ivanov  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a bright Monday morning for the students in Okama High; the birds sung and pranced around playfully while the busy students rushed inside the simple and tall building, a mass of blue and white entered the school.  
  
Krad Hikari smirked as his usual group of fan girls followed him to his first class and never said a word; he just walked and smirked while hearing all kinds of compliments oh, Hikari-san you are SOOO strong! Hikari-san you are so gorgeous! Hikari-san you are *so hot* and so on, but he did not care he just wanted to see HIS PET, well that's what he was to him. Actually he was more like a toy.  
  
As always on time, leaning on the frame of the doorway to their Trigonometry class stood 14 year old Satoshi Hiwatari, eyes closed and a serene yet empty look upon his face "you're late" was all he muttered before he opened his ocean blue eyes and with out a word said made the fan girls scatter, they all went to their classes or just backed away. Krad violently shoved Satoshi up against the doorframe and kissed him roughly, Satoshi kissed back fully before sneaking away from his older friend and dragging him (not literally) into class.  
  
From his own faraway locker 16 year old Daisuke Niwa watched as his platonic love was being shoved against a doorframe and kissed fully, how he wished he could someday do that, or heck he would not mind being shoved by the young yet sexy blue haired teenager; he sighed in disapproval of his own thoughts knowing thinking if impossible love would get him nowhere and waited for his best friend as he watched him hurry down the hallway.  
  
"You're late, Dark-san! we'll be late for class AGAIN! Do you know how evil that teacher can be!" he spoke loudly as 17 year old Dark Mousy grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Dai-chan, the fan girls would not let me go, you know it's been a whole summer since they last saw me" he winked playfully and followed his younger friend to class.  
  
Dark Mousy's popularity could only be matched to that of Krad Hikari's; taken in mind that the latter was captain of the football team and had the looks to make the average school girl (sometimes boys too ) swoon and could basically outwit anyone in the whole damn school except for the first mentioned, who unlike the blonde was captain of the fencing team yet still made both girls AND boys swoon, however these were not friends, quite the contrary! They despised each other so much that if looks could have killed they would both be dead by now.  
  
However the younger boys that followed them were another story; the blue haired boy that was always seen following (actually it would be more appropriate to say being dragged by ) Krad was a genius and was known in the school for being , although 14, in 12th grade and although he had his share of fan girls he never talked to anyone except for Krad and to respond to the teacher's questions. The red head on the other hand was quite the average boy, he was sweet and considerate and always seen with Dark! How they could be with one another being so opposite nobody understood, but that was just the way it was; maybe the fact that they lived so close to one another and that they'd known each other for practically all their lives did it. yeah that HAD to be it.  
  
******  
  
The day went as average as they came and both of the groups stayed out of each other's way, that is how they went; Krad avoided Dark at all costs and made sure that HIS pet would not be around neither Dark nor the red headed boy that followed him, that way they could avoid all troubles, right? But today destiny decided to be a bitch and put the four of them together.  
  
"yes , Hiwatari-kun?" The teacher raised a brow as her smartest and usually silent student seemed to have an objection to what she had said, "I must say I do not agree with the teams you have chosen" everyone gasped as the normally quiet boy 'inquired' such a thing, it was considered un respectful to talk to a teacher 'like that' (only a few were allowed to do it) and the teacher gasped but threw a question back at Satoshi "and why is that?" now normally he would have said 'because , now change them!' but this teacher was rather.. Evil? Nope that was not the word but he knew he had to give her a good reason so he did his best "it would be easier if you arranged us to be with someone that lived closer to our houses, don't you think? Besides, Nikui-sensei we don't get along with each other which may lead to an unfinished project" Satoshi's voice always remained emotionless and he looked straight into the teacher's eyes, nothing but emptiness in his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"well, Hiwatari-kun I suggest you start getting along with each other because my decision if final, besides you don't need to meet up at your houses to get this project done, and that is all, class is dismissed!" the bell rang interrupting Nikui-sensei "please remember this project is due with in two weeks!" she yelled as the mass of bodies left the classroom in a stampede.  
  
"Look, Mousy I have no intentions of working with you so let's get this project over with" Krad pinned the darker teen to a wall and whispered fiercely into his hear while Satoshi stood next to him staring into nothing, "I really don't mind being able to work with you, though.." Satoshi trailed off and ran a hand down Daisuke's cheek making him blush almost as red as his hair.  
  
Meanwhile the other two kept on arguing about how they were not about to work with each other.  
  
Was this real? Had they really been assigned to work together for 2 weeks? There was NO FUCKING WAY in earth that it would happen, Daisuke would not believe it! And to top that off the boy he'd been crazed about had just told him he did not mind working with him. So 'many' events were enough to make Daisuke's head spin and almost faint.  
  
However when Krad noticed that HIS pet was being 'overly emotional' with the read head (if he meant overly emotional by a few touches on the cheek and an 'I don't mind working with you,though.') he quickly stopped his bickering with the purple haired teen and pulled Satoshi with in his grasp looking like a child would look as if he'd just taken away his favorite toy from another kid.  
  
"We'll finish this off later, Mousy" and both males left walking down the hallway and out of the school building leaving Daisuke and Dark alone, looking as confused as ever.  
  
"What's with his attitude?!" Dark straightened his school uniform and growled lightly "besides it's not like I ASKED to be pair with those assholes, they are both so fucking uptight that it would seem like they have a st-" a small hand covered Dark's mouth before he could finish the obscenity and Daisuke sighed "maybe they are not THAT bad, dark-kun" the red head sighed dreamily and 'withdrew' his hand when he felt the older one licking it "ewww!" was all he said and 'cleaned' his hand in Dark's shirt, "what do you mean they are not THAT BAD?! Are you like sick or something?! They've been OUR enemies for like .. EVER!" Dark felt angry when he heard his best friend said those words "correction, they have been YOUR enemies, not mine! Besides I don't know why you hate them so much, now come on let's get out of here before the local group of fangirls comes after you" Daisuke smiled to himself and dragged Dark along, this was going to be fun..  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*Sensei - said when referring to a teacher or doctor *Don't know how the 'high schools' are handled in Japan so in my own little word they are handled US way *Okama = gay person or transvestite *still don't know how to double space the fucking story  
  
*don't pester me about mousy being a lousy last name  
  
*fluff will come in LATER chapters  
  
okay now review, ja ne, minna-san  
  
*minna = everyone 


End file.
